Crawling Back to You
by LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL
Summary: After a week since Narcissa left Lucius, he reflects on her. Ok maybe the summary sucks, but please read it. songfic, oneshot, Sequel of Because of You. Fourth fanfic! PLEASE R&R! I ACCEPT FLAMES!


**_Title: Crawling Back to You_**

**_Summary: After a week since Narcissa left Lucius, he reflects on her. songfic oneshot Sequel of Because of You_**

**_Pairing: Lucius/Narcissa_**

**_A/N: This is my fourth fanfic! It just came up to me so I thought I should make it a one-shot fanfic. Please R&R!_**

**_(It might be a little OOC)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Lucius and Narcissa, and the song. Only the plot!_**

* * *

Crawling Back to You

.:Flashback:.

_'Goodbye, Lucius.' She said stiffly._

_'What?' Lucius asked bewildered._

_He turned around from his seat and looked at her. She had her traveling cloak on, which means..._

_'Where are you going?' Lucius demanded._

_'Leaving you.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because you are an ignorant, egotistical, jerk, and I blame myself for all these years for not seeing through you. I knew you never loved me and you only married for status. You know I don't love you anymore, Lucius. I was foolish to ever love you, and I blame myself for that.'_

_She took off two of the rings on her left hand and forced it into Lucius' hand. He looked at it. Her wedding and engagement ring._

_'How selfish are you?' He asked._

_'I am not the selfish person. The only selfish being in this Manor, is you, Lucius Malfoy.' She said while pointing sharply onto his chest. _

_She gave him a look of disgust and walked out the door. _

_'Where are you going?' he asked dumbly._

_'Like you care.' Narcissa said coldly._

_Her heard her heels click down the stairs and the door slam. He knew... from that day, that his love would never come back to him. She never knew, deep deep down, Lucius truly loved her._

.:End Flashback:.

Lucius was sitting in his only now-his bed sadly. He remembered what exactly happened last week. Narcissa left him. He knew he was the person that would never cry, but, to his surprise, a lonely tears fell down to his pants. He remembered their happy days in Hogwarts, and their wedding and honeymoon. He knew he changed after the honeymoon because he got his Dark Mark. The Dark Mark changed everything. He turned from a loving, sweet person to a cold, cruel being. He regretted he ever got the Mark. He couldn't do anything about it, his father forced him, and if he didn't he wouldn't die. His love for Narcissa lessened, but he never stopped loving her. He was still thinking of Narcissa when he remembered a song that Severus Snape sang to Lily Evans when he lost her to James Potter in their seventh year...

_Everybody knows  
That I was such a fool  
To ever let go of you  
But baby I was wrong  
And yeah I know I said  
We'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart  
I didn't mean to break your heart _

But baby, here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you

I know you're in there  
And you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
This is the least that I can do  
Just is to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself  
Now I'm dying in this hell  
Girl, I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad

But baby, here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you

If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You would see a different man

But baby, here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you

Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you  
Yeah!  
Now I'm crawling back to you (Crawling back to you)  
Crawling back to you (Crawling back to you)

Lucius had stopped feeling sad. He knew what Narcissa felt about him. She truly hated him. He knew that Narcissa would ever come back to him. She had no regrets when she left. He, however, regretted how he treated her. He stood up from the bed and starting there, he has tried to move on with his life.

End

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: Ok, the ending sucks, I know, but I couldn't think of anymore.The song is from Backstreet Boys... duhh lol.PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!_**


End file.
